


[C库x虎人黑狗/枪哥x狼人刷]兽化系列

by kara_e



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 兽化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: 暂时作为一个系列来写吧，不一定接着，可能会是一段一段的短篇集合。大的设定是C库是驻留西伯利亚那边的森林野生动物研究员。黑狗是还是一个月大的小奶虎的时候被C库捡到的，成年之后发现竟然是个虎人。部分本体故事收在人外本里。





	[C库x虎人黑狗/枪哥x狼人刷]兽化系列

喜欢洗澡，狼毛好好；讨厌洗澡，虎毛也好好

“说好的老虎喜欢玩水呢？”库丘林看着自己的老哥举着吹风机追着他那只刚从浴室里逃出来，随着每一爪垫踩在长毛地毯上一身湿漉漉的虎毛还在往下淌着水的西伯利亚虎。  
“你给老子站住！别甩水！干！别贴着老子甩！”  
从卧室的方向传来库夫林的吼声，间歇的伴随着几声老虎的嗷嗷叫声。  
双胞胎兄弟中较为年轻的一个摇摇头。在澳大利亚经营一家私人动物园的青年从声音就能够想象出那是多惨无人道的画面。  
果然过了不一会，全身湿透仿佛刚刚穿着衣服在淋浴下站了好一阵子的库夫林气鼓鼓的抱着被子和床单从卧室里走出来。  
“帮我把晾衣服的架子架起来，放在壁炉边上。对就是那个，别放那么近，烤着了怎么办。行了。搭把手帮我把这玩意晾上。每次洗澡都搞成这样，简直跟要他命一样。一身都是水还往床上钻，根本就是故意的吧！”  
“嗷~嗷嗷~~~~”  
“说的就是你！你给老子等着！看我不……”  
嘴里絮絮叨叨地数落着西伯利亚虎的不是，库丘林却并没有从老哥的眉眼间看到认真在生气的情绪。想必早就习惯了这种吵吵闹闹的日常，也并未将此真的当作多么大的麻烦。能够一个人把那个大家伙从爬都爬不稳的小奶虎养到这么大个，就算是嘴上从没服输过，但库丘林还是打心眼里佩服自己的老哥。  
佩服归佩服，这并不妨碍他在这么好的时机下嘲弄一番对方。  
“我觉得就算你不给他洗澡，他也会把自己舔干净的。”  
库夫林没有停下拍打着被子让里面的鸭绒尽量松散开来的动作，只是抬起眼皮瞪了自己的弟弟一眼。  
“谁知道他跨了个海峡跑到阿拉斯加去都碰到过些什么，至少洗干净观察个几天再说。”  
“搞不好还得打防疫针是吧？”  
库夫林还没回答，卧室里就传来了嗷的一声。  
“我知道你不喜欢打针，但谁让你跑那么远，真带回来什么细菌病毒之类的，这片森林里的动物就要遭殃了。”  
“我想阿拉斯加应该还好？”  
库丘林皱皱眉，给动物打防疫针也不是什么轻松活，他老哥得操心一段时间了。  
“冰天雪地的地方倒是比你那边好多了，但总得防着点。”  
把手里的床单也拍打整齐，库夫林甩甩胳膊，用手朝浴室比划了一下。  
“浴缸里的水我还没来得及放掉，你去收拾一下然后给这家伙也洗个澡。”  
“唉，老哥你也太会是换人了。”  
“别抱怨，是你说要养他的，那就负起责任来。”  
“是是。”

挽起袖子，库丘林来到浴室。就地取材的木头地板倒是省去了他擦洗的麻烦，也不会脚底打滑。浴缸里的水已经凉下来，上面漂着一小撮一小撮的老虎毛。  
他拽着垂进水里的金属链把浴缸底下的塞子拔掉。随着咕嘟咕嘟的水声，水面上出现了一个小漩涡，泡沫和虎毛就跟着水流，打着转的沿着接在浴缸下面的水管流了出去。  
虽然住在这种鸟不生蛋，啊呸，鸟还不少生蛋的地方，他老哥倒是把自己照顾得十分舒适。盖成两层的小木屋内日常生活所必需的设施一应俱全，房顶上的天线甚至能让那台电视机接收到几个还挺清晰的电视频道。他甚至还搞了一台备用发电机，以防被大雪压断电缆。  
抓着喷头把浴缸又清洗了一遍，库丘林把底部的塞子重新塞回去，甩甩手，回去客厅抓被他们从阿拉斯加带回来的那头雄狼。

“你应该不至于像那家伙一样讨厌洗澡吧？”  
他摸摸雄狼的头，对方用鼻子在他手心里蹭了蹭，凉凉的，湿乎乎的。  
这是个好的开始，他们彼此间还毫不熟悉，也许通过这几天相处能让这个家伙喜欢上自己。这样他就能顺利把这头狼带回澳大利亚去，进一步充实自己的动物园。  
雄狼跟着他走进浴室，把下巴搁在浴缸边上，朝里面瞧。  
“进去吧，还是需要我抱你进去？”  
说着库丘林便已经张开手臂圈住雄狼的腰，但这个灵活的家伙后爪蹬地，前爪扒着浴缸边，轻轻一跃便擦着他的手臂跳了进去。  
“你喜欢水热一点还是凉一点？”  
把喷头打开，让水洒在自己的手心里，等到他觉得水温差不多足够热了才浇在雄狼的身上。  
“不许抖毛，现在不行。”  
“唔……”  
被他看出要抖毛的意图，还被制止了让雄狼耷拉下耳朵，把尾巴夹在两腿间。  
“别那么不高兴，洗个澡而已。还是说你想变成人形自己洗？”  
这个建议让雄狼歪了歪头，眼神中流露出正在思考的神色。库丘林没有催促他，甚至把喷头拿远了些，不让水花溅在那身漂亮的皮毛上。  
似乎是下定了决心，浴缸里的雄狼舒展开身体，狼的肢体逐渐在库丘林面前转变为人体的形态。像是在忍受着极大痛苦似的，狼人弓起光滑的脊背，口中发出呜咽声。  
“我……没想到形体转换会这么难受。”  
“不，已经习惯了。”  
金色的兽瞳直视着他，坐在浴缸里的青年的样貌与他们在阿拉斯加第一次见面的时候并没有什么两样。  
“淋浴你会用么？”  
青年看着他点点头，却没有伸手接过他手里的喷头。  
“那要这样给你洗澡吗？”  
库丘林感觉到一种怪异的不安感。在他面前的这个“狼人”似乎比他预想的还要了解更多人类社会的知识，但那种坦然的表情又不具备人类才有的在陌生人面前会试图遮掩自己的那种羞耻感。当然对于狼来说，赤身裸体并不是什么问题，或者不如说会去穿衣服的狼才比较奇怪。  
“我比较喜欢被洗。”  
青年张开嘴唇，声音中带着一种浓重的鼻音。不知道是否是这种特殊的声音的缘故，让他的话听起来懒懒的，透着微妙的诱惑感。  
“迪卢姆多，这种话最好不要在旁人面前说出来啊，总觉得会发生什么不好的事。”  
“不好的事？比如说？”  
青年低下头，让他冲洗自己的头发。库丘林把手指插进那黑色的发丝中，随着喷头冲洗的节奏把发丝理开。  
“嗯……人类会将这种程度的交谈当作调情，你刚才的话就像是在邀请别人一起洗澡。在这之后不管发生什么也没什么好抱怨的，毕竟在别人看来你是发出邀请的那个。”  
“你是说……交配？”  
青年的声音因为低头的原因而更加沙哑，在水声的覆盖下甚至有些模糊不清。库丘林需要竖起耳朵仔细听才能够听清他在说什么。  
“喂喂，人类可不会用这样没情调的词来称呼这种行为。你更喜欢哪种洗发水？人类的还是宠物的？”  
说着他打开了放在浴缸边上的一瓶洗发水的盖子，那应该是他哥用的，凑近鼻子闻了闻，一股古龙水的味道。  
迪卢姆多皱皱鼻子，一脸厌恶的表情。  
果然野生动物还是不喜欢人类的味道，尤其是这种化学合成品。另一瓶应该是他哥的大猫的浴液味道略微清淡些，泛着一股甜味，那味道有点像草莓。  
显然狼人也不怎么喜欢这味道，他用手揉揉鼻子，抬起脸在空气中嗅了嗅。  
“还是第二瓶吧，希望这味道不会残留太久。”  
“以后你恐怕要慢慢习惯这味道。不过这玩意也有其他味道的，虽然大部分是水果味。”  
狼人低下头让他把宠物浴液在自己的头发上搓出细密的泡沫。  
像是对那玩意充满了好奇一样，库丘林看着青年抬手抹了一把额头上的泡沫，放在嘴边吹开，让泡沫飞到天上慢慢飘落在浴缸里。  
他用指腹在青年的头皮上按摩了一会，也没有忘记头顶上的耳朵。揉搓到耳朵后方的时候，狼人的喉咙里发出舒适的呜咽声，头更加朝着他的手心蹭了蹭，像是在要他多揉几下耳朵后面。他觉得自己像是面对着一只大型犬，这倒也不完全算错。  
“身上也用这个吧，我哥用的沐浴液大概味道比起洗发水也好不到哪去。”  
注意力还停留在飘来飘去的泡沫上，连头顶上的耳朵都立起来，随着泡沫飘舞的方向转动个不停。  
真是个好懂的家伙。库丘林在心里不知不觉将面前的青年和自己养的大型犬比较起来。  
都是犬科的话，会出现同样的反应也不奇怪。  
“别光顾着玩，站起来我给你洗身体。”  
迪卢姆多顺从的站起身，由着沾了浴液搓起泡的浴球在自己身上蹭来蹭去，并且在那玩意蹭到脖子的时候侧过脸试图用嘴吹出更多漂浮的泡沫来。  
“作为狼的时候，你的……该怎么说，身材算是非常漂亮的，想不到变成人形也不赖。”  
审视着被自己清洗的皮肤，内心里不自觉的跟自己比较起来，从比例来说这家伙甚至比自己还要健壮一圈。从这一点上输给一只大型犬让他很难不会觉得不甘心。  
“你也很漂亮啊，作为人类来说。”  
注意力总算从飞舞的泡沫上转回洗澡这件事，青年似乎并没有理解他话里隐含的意思，仅仅是以动物的角度来评判他作为人类的标准。  
被那对金眼盯得有些不自在，库丘林用沾着泡沫的手指刮了下迪卢姆多的鼻子，留了一大团泡沫在上面。  
涂抹浴液的工作进行得非常顺利，库丘林在内心里决定以后给这家伙洗澡还是延续这种方式，或者干脆让狼人自己洗也行。他的动物园里事实上还有三头雄狼，他清楚记得一开始接收他们的时候自己给那三个家伙洗澡是多么灾难的场面，哪怕那还只是他们还在吃奶的大小的时候。他还没有决定到底要不要让迪卢姆多跟那三头狼一起生活，他总觉得很难把这家伙关在动物园的笼子里，尽管他已经尽可能的把那些笼子都弄得足够大也足够舒适。  
陷入思考中的库丘林没有注意到自己正用浴球搓洗着狼人的尾巴根，而这差点让迪卢姆多跳起来，原本耷拉着的尾巴整个竖了起来，像是要保护尾巴根一样的贴在后背上。  
“唔……那个地方不要用力搓。”  
狼人扭着屁股躲开浴球，已经被浸湿成一细条的尾巴在他的手背上扫过去。  
“即便变成人的身体，但反应还是狼的嘛。”  
熟悉狼的习性的动物园经营者不禁勾起嘴角，顽心顿起的故意用浴球追着对方的屁股多蹭了几下。狼人为了躲避他甚至把后背贴在了墙上，一脸你再凑过来我就要咬你了的表情。  
“好了好了不玩了，再不洗完一会老哥要进来打捞你了。”  
迪卢姆多对他呲呲牙，一脸怀疑的盯着他的手，看他总算规规矩矩地把没有涂上泡沫的部分涂满才松了口气。  
库丘林没再多说什么，这种程度的玩闹已经让他觉得无论如何都要把这家伙带回澳大利亚不可。不管是以狼的角度还是以人的标准，迪卢姆多都让他觉得可爱到忍不住逗弄他。光是这几天相处肯定远远不够。  
他把狼人身上和头上的泡沫都冲洗干净，从壁柜里翻出多余的浴巾盖在迪卢姆多头上。  
“如果你这样子擦干的话，变成狼的毛也会是干的？”  
“当然。但我讨厌吹风机，那个东西绝对不要。”  
库丘林把刚拿在手里的吹风机放回架子上，看着狼人自己从浴缸里迈出来，用浴巾把身上的水擦干。  
“那就去壁炉边烤一会再变回狼吧，我想一个到处甩水的大猫已经足够我哥头疼的了。”  
迪卢姆多应了一声，从他身边走过的时候故意甩甩头，把头发上的水甩了他一脸。  
这些家伙，肯定都是故意的吧。  
绝不吃亏的青年立刻伸手撸了一把狼人的尾巴。


End file.
